Dare Yori Suki Nano Ni
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Ema comes back from Europe and meets up with Lana. They're happy to spend time together, but there's things they're both hiding. (One-shot divided up into chapters. Skyecest. Cross-posted on AO3)


Clouds were the only thing to fill up Ema's view along with her reflection in the window.

The scientific investigator was on an airplane way back to Japan. Ema wanted to greet her older sister, former Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye, once she was out of jail. It had been several years since they saw each other, considering Ema had to go to Europe for a handful of years. Ema was excited to see her sister again after so long. They had a lot to catch up on and a lot of things they gotta do, especially as it was the start of December.

While she was mainly coming back to see her sister, it'd be great to see how the others like Nick, Edgeworth, and Gumshoe were doing. If not, then that would've been fine by her too, but that would be cool. Maybe she could meet some of the people Lana knew and spoke about since she probably wouldn't be too busy anymore.

Her eyes moved away from the window and they closed as she brought a cup up to her slightly pink lips, taking a few sips of the hot chocolate. Swallowing the hot drink, she let out a breath. Ema couldn't help but smile as she opened her eyes. She went into her jacket pocket and took out a photo of when Ema and Lana were younger, about the time when the latter was a detective.

It shouldn't be too long until the landing, only about a couple of hours. It shouldn't be too long until Lana could walk around freely afterwards, either. She leaned back, letting herself relax on the plane seat. Ema raised the cup again with her free hand, drinking more of the hot chocolate. After drinking she set the empty cup down.

She put the photograph away back into her pocket. A flight attendant came to Ema, asking if she wanted anything, and Ema politely requested a refill on hot chocolate. She also requested for the flight attendant if she was able to bring pancakes and eggs. The attendant nodded in response, taking the white cup and left with it.

Ema looked back out the window while she waited.

* * *

She walked down the steps with luggage in hand.

Ema saw what seemed like Lana inside the airport building. It seemed like she was already out of jail and was waiting for Ema's arrival. She had a wide smile on her face that went from ear to ear. The young brunette speed walked, going into the building to meet her sister. When she got inside, she left her luggage next to a seat that Lana was near and went to her. Just as Lana turned around, Ema hugged her excitedly and firmly. Her sister hugged her back and had her cheek onto the top of Ema's head.

Ema then pulled back to look at her sister. "It's great to see you again, Lana!"

Lana chuckled. "I missed you too."

"I didn't think you'd be out by the time I came!"

"Well, I suppose I was going to be let out sooner than we both thought." Lana smiled. "Let's go, we can go catch up as we walk back to our house."

Ema smiled back at her. "Yeah, definitely."

They started walking out the building. Both decided it was a good idea to go through several places while getting back to their house. A scenic route wouldn't hurt as they'd get to see areas they haven't been to in a long while. There were trees around the two brunettes with each of the branches being bare, which would be obvious to anybody due to it being the start of winter. No snow could be seen anywhere on the ground no matter where one looked, whether it'd be on the ground they walked on or on the dirt near them that rested beside the trees.

They began talking about what went on over the last several years since they last saw each other. Lana was the first one to ask how she was while Ema was in Europe, what she did, if she went anywhere great, so on and so forth. Ema answered all of those questions, replying happily and excitedly. Some of what she said caused Lana to laugh, which caused Ema herself to laugh along with her. After a while, the older sister talked about how she was while Ema was gone.

Kids were playing around near a fountain that Ema and Lana could see. Some people there, whom of which were either older siblings or parents of the children, were people that they knew but haven't spoke to in a while. They smiled while they waved at them and they waved back. One of the kids got splashed with some water from the fountain, causing the older people to laugh. The kid who got splashed in the face shivered, drying their face off with their scarf as they laughed about it. Lana and Ema smiled seeing the kid smile and be happy. It made the latter think about when she was a young girl, back when their parents were still around.

They kept walking ahead and onto a sidewalk. They looked back and forth to see if there were any cars passing by. Only a few cars passed by coming from their left and after that, they began crossing the street. Outdoor and streetlights turned on as they walk passed a few people who were walking by some buildings with outdoor lights. The lights from inside of the buildings lit up the sidewalk, giving them a tint of yellow. As they turned around the corner, Lana went into what seemed like a coffee shop and Ema followed. A bell rang as the red door opened. Lana ordered a couple of drinks, one for her and one for Ema.

Ema stood near Lana and next to a table as the woman behind the counter went to get their drinks as ordered. It didn't take her too long, as a minute or two later she came back with the drinks Lana ordered. As Lana was paying for the drinks, Ema grabbed both of their drinks. One of them she was holding seemed to be a mocha frappe while the other one seemed to be a vanilla and chocolate milkshake. When the older brunette was done, Ema gave her the mocha frappe. Lana opened the door, causing the bell to ring once again, and they walked out the store.

They walked down the sidewalk with drinks in hand. Ema put her slight rosy lips onto the straw, drinking some of the milkshake that began to go down little by little. On the other hand, Lana only took a few sips of her mocha frappe so it didn't go down as fast as Ema's milkshake was. The younger sister had the hugest smile anybody could see from miles away. She saw a white, two-floored house that was in the distance and not too far ahead, causing her to run ahead. Lana sprinted after her while taking a swallow or two of the drink in her hand.

Getting closer and closer, they could see the house better with the hedges up against the walls that had white flowers in them. A cobble fence went from the side of the house to closer then around, surrounding the backyard. Within no time, they got to the front of their house which one side was glowing a blue color with the pool being next to it and the cobble fence. Ema put her hand onto the side of the outdoor trash can as she caught her breath while Lana stood next to her. Ema drank the rest of her milkshake and put it in the trash.

After catching her breath, Ema walked up to the door. Lana opened it for her and Ema went inside, taking off her shoes and placing it next to the door. Lana went inside after Ema and put the nearly gone mocha frappe down to do the same thing as she did. Lana turned the light switch on, causing all of the lights in the room to turn on. Everything looked like Ema and Lana never left in the first place as the walls, floors, and everything within the house was spotless. Nothing in the house seemed to have changed while they were both gone.

Lana went to the fridge to open it. Ema looked at her do so while she went to the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Lana, I don't think there's any-"

"There is." Lana opened the door completely, showing Ema the food in the fridge.

Ema's eyes widened. "Wait, we haven't went food shopping, how is there good food in the fridge?"

"Oh," Lana looked at her, "I asked Detective Gumshoe and Edgeworth to have the place ready for when we get back, so they cleaned up and got us some food."

"That's really nice of them!" Ema replied.

She nodded. "So what do you want for dinner, Ema?"

"Hmm... Oh, what about some spaghetti?"

"Of course." Lana smiled at her, closing the fridge door and opening the cabinets to get the spaghetti noodles. "Do you want to help me make it? It's been awhile since we made anything together."

Ema smiled. "Yeah of course!"

"Great. I'm going to need you to get out the green peppers and the tomatoes while I get the pot filled."

Ema nodded and went over to the fridge while Lana put the box of spaghetti onto a counter. She then went to the pots and pans that were hanging on the wall and grabbed the second largest one. Turning on the water, Lana put the pot under it and held the pot there. Ema took out one pepper and two tomatoes and grabbed a wooden tray, putting them both on the counter. As she was going to get a knife, Lana let go of one handle, only falling down by a hair, and grabbed the knife for her and gave it to Ema.

Walking to the counter, Ema started chopping up the pepper and tomatoes. With the pepper, she chopped it as much as humanly possible while with the tomatoes she didn't have to cut them as much. In the meantime, Lana transferred the pot from the sink to the stove being filled up with water and then turned the burner on. Afterwards, she went to Ema's side and helped her with cutting. As Ema was cutting a tomato, she accidentally cut her finger. That caused her to hiss and put her finger up to her mouth, placing it onto her lips.

"Ema, are you okay?" Lana asked, her voice being laced with concern.

"Yeah," Ema replied with her finger in her mouth, "it's just a little cut I think."

Lana took Ema's finger out of her mouth. "Get a band-aid from the bathroom. I'll take over cutting."

Ema nodded and went to the bathroom that was to her left. She went inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Her feet went through the beige carpet as she looked at the light brown cabinets to her right that stayed on the creamy walls that surrounded her. The brunette opened up the cabinets to see which one had band-aids in them, that of which was luckily in the second cabinet. She opened up the box and took a band-aid out. Ema turned the water on then put her finger under the rushing water. After a second, she took it out and dried it real quick to put the band-aid on.

She turned around to see brown shelves that had towels on it, along with a red washer and dryer under them. Looking at them made it feel like she hadn't been here in forever rather than about eight-nine years. A rush of nostalgia overcame her, making Ema remember when she was younger where she would help Lana with the laundry a few times. She always thought it was more fun to do laundry when Lana was there doing silly things to make her laugh.

That had to be pushed aside for now, though, she had to go back into the kitchen to help Lana. She walked out of the bathroom, heading out to the counters. Lana was finishing up while the water was going to boil at any second. Ema opened the spaghetti box and grabbed some of the noodles, breaking the pasta in half then putting them into the pot. She did the same to the rest of what was in the box before grabbing the spaghetti spoon. She stirred the spaghetti until they were ready to go into a strainer.

Lana opened a cabinet and took out a can of sauce. She brought it to a can opener. She put it into the spot where it needed to be and pressed down on the back part of the opener. It made a loud noise as it turned and opened the can. Then she put it onto the table beside the sliced-up tomatoes and pepper. In the meantime, Ema went to grab the strainer and put it down, having the extendible parts stretched out from one end of the sink to the other end. Going back to the stove, she grabbed the pot and dumped the pasta into the strainer.

As Ema put it back down, Lana put the sauce into the pot and started stirring in the tomato and pepper bits. Ema picked up the strainer, shaking it back and forth to make sure no water was still there. After checking, Ema put the spaghetti back into the pot a little at a time while Lana was still stirring. When there was no more spaghetti left, Ema put the strainer in the sink and washed her hands. On the other hand, Lana kept stirring until the sauce got every part of the spaghetti and once she was done she washed her hands as well.

They dried their hands and they each grabbed a clean plate; Lana served the two giving each other the equal amount of two scoops and a half scoops of spaghetti. Ema and Lana walked over to the table that was near to the door leading out into the yard that had the pool in it. Ema put the food down then stretched as she sat down while Lana only sat down. After she sat down, Ema started stuffing the food in her face. Lana laughed seeing her stuffing her face with the spaghetti.

"Slow down, it's not going to go anywhere!"

"It'sh sho good though!" Ema swallowed.

"Still aiming to be a forensic scientist?"

"Yeah of course! I won't be applying for that right away, though."

Lana's eyes widened. "I'm surprised."

"Well, I just got back, why not spend some time with my sister some?"

"Yeah," Lana's eyes relaxed, "that seems like a good idea for the moment."

Ema put a lot of spaghetti in her mouth. "Sho what are you going to be doing?"

"Not too sure. If I feel like it, I could redo my room some, might meet some people, I don't know. Something that I would be able to do while you're gone so it doesn't feel like a slow day."

Ema smiled giving a thumbs up, though soon afterwards she swallowed then started coughing. She pounded her chest with her closed right fist and threw one arm up in the air, tossing the other one up after a few seconds. Lana went to get water in the meantime in case if having her arms up weren't helping out any. A minute or two later, Ema stopped coughing and just to be sure she drank some of the water Lana brought her. The older Skye sat back down and Ema cleared her throat.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Lana chuckled. "I told you to slow down on your food."

"I'm _definitely_ going to do that." Ema laughed.

They finished up their food and then put the plates in the sink. Lana grabbed the sponge, cleaning up the plates they just used. Ema walked up the black and blue stairs that was in front of the front door. Lana looked over to her then at the door, seeing the luggage was still there. She looked back at Ema, who was almost completely out of sight.

"Ema, you're forgetting your luggage." Lana reminded.

"I know," she poked her head out, "I just want to sleep right now so I'll get that in the morning, okay?"

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget about it." Lana smiled. "Goodnight, Ema."

"Goodnight, Lana." Ema yawned as she walked up the stairs.

She opened up the door that was in front of the stairs, leading into her room. Flipping the switch on, everything became visible to her. She closed the door behind her and took off her socks. Ema tossed them to the side of the beige dresser that was close to the door. Lazily and sluggishly, she walked off to her bed and fell into it. Ema took her glasses off and put them down onto the ground. As Ema stretched her arms and legs, she turned over and onto her back.

A bit afterwards, she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Her eyelids slowly opened.

The sunlight pierced through the windows, making her beige carpet and adjustable blue carpet glow as the dust particles were dancing through the air. Ema clawed at the bed curtains, trying to get one untied and let it fall. Clawing at it, she managed to grab the curtain and get it untied with one hand. It then fell down and shielded her eyes from the sunlight. She turned onto her right side as she groaned. Ema wanted to sleep more, not get up right away, so she wanted to stay in bed for just a few more minutes to fall back to sleep. She yawned and put her arm under her pillows. After a few minutes, she groaned and sat up stretching.

She took out her hair tie, keeping it on her wrist. Ema then got up to grab her brush, getting her hair brushed and putting her hair tie back in her hair like how it was yesterday. As it caught her eye, she looked over to the door. Her luggage was there next to the door unlike the night before where it was next to the front door. She took the luggage over to her bed and started unpacking, putting most stuff where it belonged. A few she left out on her bed as those were going to be her clothes for the day. Ema grabbed her clothes and went outside of her room.

She walked downstairs, though Lana didn't seem to be in sight whether it was to her left or her right. Ema went over to the bathroom keeping her eye out. Upon getting closer to the bathroom, she heard water running. Because of that, she knocked on the door.

"Come in, Ema," Lana replied, "I need someone to get my towel. I forgot to grab it before I went in."

Ema grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, walking into the steamy room. The mirror above the sink was fogged up because of the heat of the water along with the shower glass itself. That gave her an idea of how long Lana had been in the shower. She went and grabbed Lana's honey yellow towel, putting it on the closed toilet seat on top of the clothes Lana put there. As she did so, Lana opened the shower and grabbed the shampoo bottle that was next to the shower. Lana poured some shampoo on her head and then after that, put the bottle back where it was and closed the shower.

"I put your towel on the toilet." Ema informed.

"Thank you, Ema. I'll let you know when I'm out."

Ema nodded. "Okay."

She left the bathroom and closed the door immediately. After that she let go of a breath she didn't realize she was even holding, not knowing why that was the case. She sat down at the table that was close to the bathroom and waited there. In the meantime, Ema stared at the back door going into the yard. If the weather's nice enough, she might go out there for a little bit and relax out there. She didn't exactly have a plan for the day, so she was going to go with whatever went towards her today.

A minute or two later, Lana came out of the bathroom wearing a black outfit with a stripe with etching of gold going down the sleeves and down the sides of her skirt. In the front of the jacket she wore, there was a gold zipper staying near the top and it laid right below her red scarf. The bottom of her jacket had large red lining. Her black boots went up to her knees right below the ends of her skirt. The inside of her boots was white while the soles were as red as her scarf. Cherry red gloves hung out from the pockets of her jacket. Lana's hair was still wet as some of it stuck to her face, that of which she grabbed and moved to the side.

Ema looked over towards her, seeing she was out of the bathroom and she got up holding her clothing. Lana looked at her, with her dark teal eyes seeming to pierce and see through anybody to see into one's soul. Ema smiled at her and then ran into the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind her as Lana walked over to the fridge in the kitchen area. Ema turned the water on, getting it to where it would be good for her, and took off her clothes along with the hair tie. Before she got in, she grabbed her sky-blue towel and put it close to the shower so she wouldn't have trouble getting it after getting out. She then walked into the shower and closed it.

In the meantime, Lana took out the eggs, butter, toast, and bacon. She turned on the stove then put butter in the pan and grabbed a couple of eggs out of the carter. She broke the eggs on the pan, letting everything inside both go into the pan. Afterwards, she put some bacon on a plate and put them into the microwave for a few minutes. Then, Lana grabbed two pieces of bread and each piece in the toaster next to the microwave. Grabbing the salt and pepper, she spread both out onto the eggs without overdoing it or getting a lot in one spot. Once the parts of the eggs turned white and no longer clear, she flipped them over and put them onto a plate a minute afterwards. She moved the plate to the toaster as she heard the toaster popping up. She put both onto the plate beside the eggs.

The microwave went off, causing Lana to press 'stop' and open the microwave door. She grabbed a fork and put a few bacon pieces onto the plate. She closed the microwave door, leaving the rest for when her eggs and toast were done. Lana put the plate down and repeated the process she did for Ema's food. As she was doing so, she heard the bathroom door open. Not even one moment did Lana look over to her direction, keeping her eyes only on her food.

"Your food is on the table." She simply spoke.

"Thank you, Lana!"

Ema went over to the counter in the middle and grabbed her plate. She proceeded over to the dining room table. Lana joined her a couple minutes later with her own plate and a drink to go with it. They started eating their food, no talking or anything else of the sort. For them both it felt like almost no time had passed when the two finished up eating. They put the plates into the sink and they walked out the door. Ema walked ahead of her while Lana made sure she locked the door.

Lana then caught up with Ema. They began going down the sidewalk. It was more crowded and filled with people than it was last night. Every step they take could lead to bumping into someone. Despite that they kept walking until they got to a two-floored building that had brown walls. Lana opened the door for Ema and allowed her to go inside the library first. Ema walked to go inside the building, but she bumped into someone and a few books fell down to the ground. The person who held the books fell along with the books while Ema went back a little and caught herself before she fell down.

She picked up the books that fell down and Lana helped while trying to keep the door open.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to bump into you, ma'am!" Ema apologized.

The woman got up and grabbed the books that were next to her. "It's okay, I couldn't see with the books being in my- Wait a minute..." She stopped, looking at Ema and Lana. "Ema? Lana? Wow, I didn't think I'd get to see you two here!"

Lana looked at the woman carefully while Ema only looked at her with her eyebrow up while the other one furrowed. Lana's eyes then widened and she lightly gasped, causing Ema to look at her and then look at them back and forth.

"Charlie, is that really you?" Lana asked.

"Wait, Charlie? As in-"

Charla chuckled. "Yeah! I wouldn't blame you two for not recognizing me at first. I changed a lot since the last time we met."

Ema started scanning her from the bottom up. She wore black boots with black leggings underneath. A long, brown overcoat covered most of her leggings and it had a belt around it made with the same material as the coat itself. Wearing the outfit the way she was showed off the curves of her body. Underneath the coat, a baby blue shirt was peaking through but nobody would know what kind of shirt it was. Her blonde hair went down to right below where her rib cage would be and the bottom curved inwards. Her bangs were out of her face and pushed back to the near top of the head but a bit more to the back of it.

Ema then took a close look at her face, that of which had an oval shape, and Charla had amethyst purple eyeshadow on her almond shaped chestnut eyes. Her lips were red yet it seemed natural enough for someone to think those were how her lips looked naturally at first glance. Her eyebrows were thinner near the ends while the ends that pointed towards her third eye were thicker. Her left eyebrow had a V scar near the thinner end, that of which was familiar to Ema as she remembered seeing that scar about a decade ago.

Thinking about it now, she noticed how her voice was deeper than other women's voices, yet it wasn't as deep as a man's voice would be. Despite her androgynous sounding voice, it did lean a bit more towards the feminine side. It was familiar yet quite different and new at the same time.

"Y-Yeah, you really have changed Charle-" Ema cleared her throat as she handed her the books. "I mean, Charlie."

Charla took the books and smiled. "It's okay if you need some adjusting to, Ema. You're used to me being Charles rather than Charla." She took the rest of the books from Lana's hands. "So what are you two doing here?"

"We were going to check out a few books, mainly some books for Ema." Lana replied.

"After you get the books, do you two want to go to a cafe?" Charla asked. "I can pay for everything."

Lana nodded. "It'd be great to catch up with you. It's been way too long since we've did anything together."

Ema and Lana went inside the library while Charlie waited outside. Breathing in, it smelled like fresh, brand new books for Ema. It made Ema smiled as she went through the isles to get to the bookshelves she needed to go to. Lana followed, but at her own pace unlike Ema who was walking a tad faster, and grabbed a few books along the way. Ema grabbed the books she needed and they went to the front to get them checked out. She grabbed a bag when she got the books to the librarian. After that was done, they went outside of the building and Ema gave Charlie the bag she got from the library for her books to go in.

All three then walked to a cafe, that of which was a few blocks down from the library they were at. The cafe that they all saw was filled up already with several people sitting down at the wooden tables outside. Possibly more seats were taken up inside of the building but they couldn't see too well through the windows with how far away they were. When they got to the cafe, Lana opened the door for Ema and Charlie since she was carrying the least amount of books. As she opened it, the bell above the door inside rang.

As Ema walked inside, she could see the auburn walls, that of which had a brick-like look to them, surrounding them. She noticed there were red, green, gold, and white lights hanging on the walls, giving them a tint of color depending on which bulb the light was coming from. She went to find a table for the three of them, trying her best not to bump into any of the working waiters and waitresses. After looking for nearly a minute, she found a free table next to one of the windows.

Ema motioned Lana and Charlie to come over. While she waited for them to get to the table, she laid her books down onto the red seats and sat down next to them. She then stretched a little, making her look upwards where she could see a plant hanging on the ceiling. She finished up stretching as the other two sat down on the other side. Charlie immediately went for a red and yellow menu that sat up against the wall and window, looking through it to see what she wanted. Ema decided to do the same, looking through all of the drinks and foods the menu offered.

There were quite a bit she could choose from, but Ema didn't want to go overboard so she only settled for a drink. She decided to keep going through the menu, though. On the other hand, Charlie put the menu she grabbed away and awaited for a server to come take their order. Her and Lana started talking though Ema didn't pay much attention to what either said, pressuming that they were catching up on stuff. After a minute or two she decided to put the menu back with the other menu that Charlie grabbed.

A waiter came up to them with a little notebook in his hands.

"Hello ma'ams, what would you like today?" He asked.

"I'd like an apple milk tea and a daifuku." Charlie ordered first.

Ema looked at the waiter. "I'd like some tea."

"Just a glass of water with ice." Lana said, ordering last.

"Alright, I'll be back with your orders." He said, leaving as he finished up on writing down the orders.

Charlie turned her attention back to Ema and Lana.

"By the way, are you two going to the festival?" She asked.

"Festival?" Ema asked.

She nodded. "They're going to be hosting an early Christmas festival soon, and I was wondering if you two were gonna go."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go. I don't know about Ema, though." Lana replied.

Ema smiled. "I'm going too!"

"Great," Charlie smiled, "can't wait until then!"

"So what were you saying about this Niki girl?"

"Oh right, so we were trying to tell her _not_ to have the whip cream in her face as it might shoot at her, and guess what? She tossed our warnings aside anyways and when she tried to get it out of the can, it _exploded_ on her so not only was her face was covered, but it was on her clothes as well! You should've seen her face, it was priceless!"

Lana laughed, causing Ema to smile at that. She was glad she was happy and laughing like it was the funniest thing that happened to someone.

A few minutes later and the waiter came back with their orders, putting it down on the table for everyone with their respective drinks and, in Charla's case, the food in front of them. They all started drinking and Charlie took a bite of her daifuku. Lana and Charlie kept talking, all of which Ema once again didn't pay attention to. She closed her eyes and relaxed herself, having her back up against the seat. There were times where Charlie stopped talking to eat. At one point she nearly choked on one of the last few bites of it trying not to laugh with it in her mouth. She drank her milk tea and took a breather. In the end they were all laughing about it.

However, that came to an end as her phone began to rang. Charla took the phone out of her coat and answered.

"Yes? ...Is that so? Damn okay, I'll be there asap." She hung up and put the phone in her pocket while putting some money on the table. "Sorry guys, I have to go. I'll rejoin you guys later."

"That's fine, Charlie." Lana said, getting off the seats to allow Charlie through.

Charlie grabbed the last piece of her daifuku and her bag as she got up. She gave Lana a kiss on the cheek before popping the daifuku in her mouth. Seeing that made Ema tighten her grip on the cup, but she quietly exhaled. Lana sat down and they finished up their drinks.

Once they were done, Lana took the money and got up to get everything paid. Ema grabbed her books and got up, going outside to wait for Lana.

* * *

A/N: Considering how long this is, I had to split the entirety of this up into multiple chapters instead of it being one big and long one-shot just so you guys could take breaks and read this with bits at a time. Hopefully you guys enjoy this at least because holy Jesus Christ this took a long ass while to do.


End file.
